


Threw Me Away

by padfootsotter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Buffy/Giles - Freeform, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has regrets, there's no denying that fact. Every regret has its consequences. Someone should really show someone how to not speak out in anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threw Me Away

_‘Have to look after yourself.’_

_‘I can’t always be there to guide you.’_

__  
  


Buffy looked around seeing the pile of scraps and rubbish Sunday accumulated from other students throughout the years. She sighed and picked up the broken umbrella, _‘one more thing that’s destroyed in my life.’_ Buffy walked over to Xander who began carrying her things. “Thanks Xand.”

 

He smiled at her, “Xand-man to the rescue,” he nudged her shoulder and walked over the Oz and Willow, “do we really have to carry all of this back and forth?”

 

“It’s not that much,” Buffy argued as she picked up a box, wincing as her arm still hurt. “Besides, at least I didn’t bring all of my things.”

  
  
  


Once outside she saw Giles running up to her, “Buffy, I’ve been up all night. I know I’m supposed to teach you self-reliance, but I’m not leaving you out there to fight alone. To hell with what’s right! I’m ready to back you up. Let’s find that evil and fight it together.” He was out of breath, Buffy noticed.

 

She looked at him for a while. She was about to forgive him but suddenly remembering how cold and detached he was before, him coming out of the bathroom, Olivia. Olivia. Olivia wearing his shirt, Olivia flouncing about like she owned the place. No. He almost caused her to die.

 

At last she looked at him and sneered lightly, a facial expression that Giles saw. Buffy straightened and lifted his chin up walking past Giles and shoving his arm accidentally.

 

“Buffy?” Giles jogged next to her, “Buffy?” This time he reached for her arm.

 

“WHAT?” Buffy yelled, placing her stuff down carefully. “What do you want Giles?”

 

“I just wanted to help.”

 

“You can help by getting the fuck out of here!”

 

“BUFFY!” Willow shouted by Oz held her back. Buffy saw that Xander, Willow and Oz were furthering themselves away from them.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Just leave me alone, all right?” She began to pick up her stuff again.

 

“No, tell me what’s wrong. I’m your-”

 

“You’re my what exactly? My watcher? I seem to recall that you said that you were no longer my watcher. Are you my friend? No. You’re not my friend, a friend wouldn’t have been so cold and sent me away when I needed help.” She felt tears prickle her eyes. “Right about now Giles, you’re nothing to me because that’s what you implied.

 

“So leave me alone, go back to Olivia whatever the hell her name is and I’ll get by.”Buffy started walking away leaving a confused Giles behind.

 

“What do you mean get by?” Giles had jogged beside her again.

 

“I mean that we don’t need you anymore. I’m sure I can call up Wesley for the research and we can do the fighting; Oz, Willow, Xander and I. So you can go back to your retirement and Olivia.” Buffy started to walk faster, it was more of a slow jog.

  
  


Giles being stubborn refused to let this go. Buffy didn’t need him anymore? That wasn’t his implication this morning. “Buffy.”

 

“Just go Giles, please.” Her voice unraveled him. She seemed so tired and beaten, did he really do this to her?

 

  
“No.”

 

Buffy faced him, tears in her eyes, hands clutching her items, “What do you want from me?! You tell me to leave you and now you come crawling back, I can’t do this. Is this going to be it from now on, you hook up with some sloozy, make me feel like shit and throw me away and then come crawling back. That is exhausting. I am exhausted.”

 

“I have had enough Giles. I have a lot on my plate, uni, friends, slaying and now on top of all that you. The most important person to me, the one that I care and love about the most threw me away like I was nothing. I thought you were going to be the one that would never leave, you promised me, and now it’s so easy to break a promise isn’t it?” Buffy broke off and let go of the things she was holding. Before Giles could act Buffy broke out into a run.

 

“BUFFY!” Was all that was heard.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first try at the Buffy/Giles ship, as well as the Buffy fandom as a whole. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
